jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Tru'eb Cholakk
Tru'eb Cholakk war ein Schmuggler. Er war ein langjähriger Partner von Platt Okeefe und zählte zu ihren engsten Freunden. Außerdem war er der Cousin von Ku’amar und ein entfernter Verwandter von Lonay, einem Vigo der Schwarzen Sonne. Cholakk verbündete sich mit der Rebellen-Allianz im Kampf gegen das Imperium und war einer von Airen Crackens Agenten. Biografie Frühe Jahre Tru'eb Cholakk, ein Twi'lek, wurde auf Ryloth in der Stadt Kala'uun geboren und war ein Einzelkind, allerdings hatte er einen Cousin namens Ku'amar.Platt's Starport Guide Er war dazu ausersehen, zum Oberhaupt des Clans aufzusteigen. Damals hatte er das große Ziel, seine Heimat zu rüsten und gegen die Sklavenhändler in den Krieg zu ziehen, deren Tyrannei seine Stadt bedrohte. Die Bewohner Kala'uuns mussten den Sklaventreibern Ryll aushändigen und sich zu großen Teilen versklaven lassen. Allerdings verstieß er mit seinem Vorhaben gegen die Philosophie der Twi'leks, weshalb er nur auf Widerstand seitens seiner Leute stieß.Cracken's Rebel Operatives Tru'eb vertraute sich einigen anderen seines Clans an, die ihm nahe standen, und offenbarte sein Anliegen. Doch Ku'amar, dem er glaubte, vertrauen zu können, verriet ihn an die Oberhäupter des Clans. Sein Cousin wollte an seiner Statt zum Häuptling des Clans aufsteigen und hatte ganz eigene, finstere Pläne. Tru'eb hatte niemandem geschadet, weder einen Mord begangen noch seinen Clan betrogen, doch er wurde des Hochverrats angeklagt und schuldig gesprochen. Somit wurde er nicht zum Häuptling des Clans, sondern als Tribut an die Organisation vergeben, um sein Schicksal als Sklave zu finden. Er wurde zu einem Schiff gebracht, das bereits auf ihn wartete, und sein Vater verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken an das Schicksal seines einzigen Sohnes, der nun als Verstoßener galt. Zeit als Sklave ... Zeit als Schmuggler Beginn der Karriere Nachdem sie aus der Sklaverei entkommen waren, verhalt Platt Okeefe ihm zu einer Karriere als Waffenschieber und Schmuggler. Sie war ihm eine Stütze, indem sie sein Schiff, die Luudrian Star, beschaffte und sie es gemeinsam modifizierten, und verschaffte ihm seine ersten Kontakte und Jobs. Der Twi'lek schmuggelte Waffen im Äußeren und Mittleren Rand, nicht selten direkt im Krisenherd. Er stärkte die Rebellen-Allianz, indem er ihre Stützpunkte mit Ausrüstung belieferte. Trotz der Verbannung seiner Person aus der Heimat durch die eigenen Leute, entwickelte auch zu dieser Zeit noch Pläne, um sein Volk aus der Versklavung zu befreien. Er stand im Kontakt zu Lonay, einem entfernten Verwandten, der sein Schicksal teilte und ebenfalls der Sklaverei anheim gefallen war, bevor er wie Cholakk zum Waffenschieber wurde; später sollte Lonay für die Schwarze Sonne als Vigo arbeiten. Cholakk schenkte ihm während seiner Zeit als Schmuggler eine Brosche, die mit Ryll gefüllt werden konnte und somit zum Drogenschmuggel gut geeignet war.Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook Gefangen auf Tatooine thumb|left|Platt Okeefe befreit Tru'eb Cholakk nach ihrer Gefangeschaft durch Birkets Truppen. Im Jahre 0 NSY machte Cholakk auf Brentaal Geschäfte mit Okeefe. Dort berichtete er ihr von einem seiner Kontakte, der schwere Bewaffnung für sie organsisieren könne, wenn sie im Gegenzug Tibanna-Gas für ihn besorgte. Das Ganze diente zur Unterstützung der Rebellen-Allianz. Die beiden verabreteten sich für ihr nächstes Treffen auf Tatooine, und während Tru'eb die Waffen bei Tharrand auf Brentaal besorgte, würde Okeefe sich auf Bespin mit Mussat Nasrabi treffen. Nachdem sie abgeflogen war, machte er sich auf zu Tharrand und startete anschließend nach Tatooine, Mos Eisley. Cholakk machte dort seinen Weg von eienr Cantina aus über einen Marktplatz und durch einige Gassen, wobei er bemerkte, dass er die ganze Zeit über von einem Kubaz verfolgt wurde. Er verbarg sich in einer Gasse, sodass er den Nichtmenschen belauschen konnte, als dieser in sein Komlink sprach. Das Gespräch offenbarte ihm, dass er von Sturmtruppen gesucht wurde, der Kubaz war lediglich ein Spitzel derselben. In einem unaufmerksamen Moment überwältigte er den Fremdling mit einem Stunnerbolzen. Er wusste, dass wenn die Sturmtruppen hinter ihm her waren, sicher einige davon bei seinem Schiff postiert waren, weshalb er seinen Blaster nun wieder auf seine tödliche Funktion umstellte. Cholakk beschrieb nun einen anderen Weg als geplant, doch je weiter er sich dem Raumhafen näherte, desto weniger Sturmtruppen konnte er ausmachen. Nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass die Luft rein war, gelangte er an Bord seines Schiffes. Allerdings wurde er dort von Boddu Bocck erwartet, einem Kopfgeldjäger im Auftrag Major Birkets. Cholakk kannte den Mann bereits von früheren Ereignissen. Bocck war nicht alleine, er hatte eine ganze Truppe Sturmtruppler hinter sich, sowie Birket selbst. Die Anwesenheit des imperialen Offiziers des Imperialen Sicherheitsbüros verdeutlichte Cholakk, wie ernst seine Lage war. Birket und Bocck hatten vor, Okeefe in in der Dead Bantha Gulch in eine Falle zu locken, indem sie ihr auf Cholacks Schiff auflauerten. Okeefe und Cholakk, sowie Darrik gelang es jedoch, die Imperialen zu überwältigen, am Ende nahmen sie Birket gefangen und verhandelten über dessen Schicksal. Cholakk überließ den Major seiner Partnerin, die ihn zusammen mit den Waffen, die er besorgt hatte, an die Rebellen ausliefern würde.Imperial Double-Cross Flucht vor dem Imperium Im Jahr 1 NSY, acht Monate nach diesem Vorfall, sahen sich Cholakk und Okeefe gezwungen, eine neue Basis für ihre Operationen ausfindig zu machen. Sie arbeiteten zu dieser Zeit mit sechs anderen Schmugglern zusammen, darunter Traut, und auch wenn Cholakk ihr vertrautester Partner war, hatte sie das sagen in der Gruppe. Die Schmuggler erfuhren von der Galaktischen Forschungsakademie und den Informationen über nicht registrierte und unbewohnte Planeten, die dort gespeichert waren. Auf der Flucht vor dem Imperium steuerten sie den Planeten Koaan an, wo die Akademie zu finden war.The Hunger Sie infiltrierten die Akademie gemeinsam mit ihren Partnern und wussten, dass sie schnell handeln mussten. Nachdem sie den Wachmann Strey mit einem Stunner niederstreckten, trafen sie in der Räumlichkeit, aus der sie die Daten gewinnen wollten, auf drei Personen und einen Droiden. Es handelte sich um Zak und Tash Arranda sowie ihren Onkel Mammon Hoole und D-V9, genannt Deevee. Es stellte sich heraus, dass diese aus demselben Grund das Anwesen aufgesucht hatten. Darth Vader hatte ein Kopfgeld auf sie ausgesetzt, und auf ihrer Flucht vor Boba Fett suchten sie nach einem Planeten, auf dem sie untertauchen konnten. Deevee hatte auf dem Computer bereits einen solchen ausgemacht, Dagobah - ein unbesiedelter Planet im Äußeren Rand. Der Raum wurde kurzerhand von Sturmtruppen gestürmt, und Cholakk und die anderen eröffneten das Feuer. Sie lieferten sich in der Halle einen Schusswechsel mit den Imperialen, um Okeefe den Rücken freizuhalten, während sie die Daten vom Rechner lud. Auf der Suche nach einem alternativen Ausweg aus dem Gebäude, flüchteten Okeefe, Cholakk und ihre Partner gemeinsam mit den beiden Kindern und dem Shi'ido über einen Turbolift durch den Hinterausgang, wobei sie Deevee zurückließen. Sie konnten sich bis zur Last Chance durchschlagen und entkommen, kurz bevor Boba Fett das Gebäude erreichte und ihre Fährte aufnahm, indem er die gelöschten Daten wiederherstellte. Verschollen auf Dagobah thumb|right|[[Zak Arranda|Zak und Tash werden von einer Sumpfschnecke attackiert.]] An Bord der Last Chance machten Cholakk und das Team Pläne für ihr weiteres Vorgehen, während Tash und Hoole die Daten über Dagobah auswerteten. Die Kundschafter, die den Planeten einst entdeckt hatten, waren offenbar niemals zurückgekehrt. Tash, das Mädchen an Bord, war machtsensitiv und erkannte noch vor der Landung auf Dagobah, dass dort etwas Eigenartiges lauerte. Nachdem sie auf der durch Knorrenbäume verdunkelten Oberfläche gelandet waren, erkundeten sie das Camp der Kundschafter, die vierzig Jahre zuvor den Planeten entdeckt hatten, und machten einen Pfad ausfindig. Ihnen wurde bewusst, dass sie nicht alleine waren, da der Pfad in einem guten Zustand war, und Okeefe sah damit ihre Pläne gefährdet, eine geheime Basis zu errichten. Sie machten sich auf den Weg, die Gegend zu ergründen, wobei Zak in einen Sumpf stürzte und von menschlichen Leichnamen attackiert wurde. Okeefe konnte ihn retten und erschoss einen der Untoten, allerdings verschonte sie den zweiten, als dieser um Gnade bettelte. Dieser stellte sich als Galt heraus, und anstelle eines Untoten war er ein Überbleibsel des verlorenen Kundschafterteams, völlig verwarlost und kaum des Sprechens fähig. Er beteuerte, nicht vorgehabt zu haben, dem Jungen zu schaden. Die Schmuggler misstrauten dem Mann in seiner fahlen, bleichen Gestalt. Auf der Reise nach Galts Zuflucht, in der es noch weitere seiner Sippe geben sollte, wurden sie von einer Sumpfschnecke attackiert und unterlagen beinahe. Während Okeefe in den Sumpf stürzte, hielten Cholakk und die anderen Schmuggler das Feuer aufrecht, doch letztendlich landeten sie alle im modrigen Wasser. Sie konnten sich gerade noch retten, und als eine Drachenschlange sich an ihrer Stelle der Kreatur annahm, entkamen sie aus der Gefahrenzone. Sie gelangten wenig später zur Unterkunft der verwarlosten Menschen, die sich selbst Die Kinder nannten. Cholakk und zwei der Schmuggler begaben sich zurück zur Last Chance, um zu verhindern, dass die Bewohner der Zuflucht ihr Schiff plündern würden. Sie erfuren später, dass Okeefe und die anderen einen Holoprojektor zum Laufen gebracht hatten, der ein Vermächtnis des Forscherteams darstellte, sodass Halka Four-Den in einem Hologramm erschien und in ihren Aufzeichnungen vor dem Planeten warnte. Jedoch wurde der Gruppe die Abreise verwährt, denn Cholakk musste ihnen ausrichten, dass die Last Chance metertief im Schlamm versunken war. Okeefe entwickelte den Plan, mithilfe des Repulsorlifts aus dem Schlamm zu ziehen, allerdings würde dies mehrere Tage in Anspruch nehmen. Als in der folgenden Nacht einer der Schmuggler zu Tode kam und Zak im Verlauf des Tages die Sklave I, das Schiff von Boba Fett, entdeckte, verschlimmerte sich ihre Situation. In den Sümpfen war der Junge allerdings auch Yoda begegnet, einer seltsamen Gestalt, die auf Dagobah lebte. Okeefes Sorge galt der Anwesenheit des Kopfgeldjägers, und als sie Pläne machte ihn zu jagen, bevor er sie einen nach dem anderen eliminieren würde, protestierte Cholakk. Er hielt es für ein Himmelfahrtskommando, den berüchtigten Kopfgeldjäger zu jagen, ließ sich jedoch von seiner Partnerin überzeugen. Die Schmuggler teilten sich in zwei Gruppen auf, eine davon führte Okeefe, die andere Cholakk, gemeinsam mit Hoole, während zwei ihrer Leute, darunter Traut, Tash und Zak zu Yodas Hütte begleiteten. Nach einem Tag auf der Jagd konnten sie kein Zeichen des Kopfgeldjäger ausmachen, und als sie zurückkehrten, mussten sie erfahren, dass Traut schwer verletzt war und der zweite Schmuggler getötet wurde, angeblich von Weißen Spinnen. Gemeinsam mit Okeefe und Hoole machte sich Cholakk zu Yoda auf, um Tash zu finden, die im Gegensatz zu Zak dort verblieben war. Bis sie bei Yodas Zufluchtsort angelangten, war auch Zak bereits dort angekommen - jedoch ebenso Boba Fett. Cholakk und seine Partner eröffneten das Feuer auf den Kopfgeldjäger und konnten ihn somit in die Flucht schlagen, um dann so schnell es ging von Dagobah zu verschwinden. Zurück auf der Last Chance, die sie wie geplant aus dem Morast befreiten, setzten sie Kurs auf das Sluis-System. Sie hatten die Kannibalen mit an Bord genommen, nachdem diese durch eine von Yoda herbeigerufene Vision über ihre Kindheitstage einen Sinneswandel erlebten und ihre Taten bereuten. Sie hatten vor, sie später an ihre Kontakte in der Rebellen-Allianz ausliefern, mit der Hoffnung, dass diese sich ihrer annahmen. Okeefe unterbreitete Hoole ebenfalls das Angebot, ihn und die Kinder mit den richtigen Personen in Verbindung zu bringen, worauf er einwilligte. Operationen auf Zelos II Tru'eb und seine Partnerin lernten irgendwann 4 NSY Dirk Harkness kennen, einen einäugigen Söldner, der das Imperium noch mehr hasste als sie selbst. Sie gingen mit ihm eine Partnerschaft ein, hauptsächlich um gegen das Imperium vorzugehen. Noch in diesem Jahr, zwei Monate nach der Schlacht von Endor, machten sie Pläne, auf Zelos II eine Waffenlieferung aus imperialer Produktion abzufangen. Dazu hatten sie einige ihrer Schmugglerfreunde kontaktiert, die für Ablenkung sorgen sollten. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen bestand Harkness jedoch darauf zu erfahren, woher die Waffen stammten, sodass er sich einen Landgleiter mietete und verschwand, nachdem er seine Kontakte beim Geheimdienst der Neuen Republik kontaktiert hatte. Der Geheimdienst hatte offenbar einige Agenten ausgesandt, da eine geheime Garnison des Imperiums auf Zelos II vermutet wurde. Okeefe und der Twi'lek führten die Verhandlungen mit dem Waffenhändler, während sie auf Harkness warteten.thumb|right|Cholakk und Okeefe werden von einem Untoten bedroht. Dieser kehrte allerdings auch nach vier Tagen nicht zurück. Da sie ihren Coup nicht ohne ihn durchführen konnten, setzten sie sich mit einem Raumhafenarbeiter in Verbindung, der von der Landgleiter-Vermietung erfuhr, wohin Harkness verschwunden war. Trotz der Warnungen des Mannes, dass in den Bergen die Toten wandeln würden, machten sie sich dorthin auf.Schatten der Erinnerung Tief im Gebirge stießen die beiden auf die Überreste des Lagers der Agenten, welche vom Geheimdienst ausgesandt worden waren, allerdings waren alle Agenten tot. Offenbar hatte es einen vernichtenden Angriff seitens der Imperialen gegeben. Mithilfe ihres Makrofernglases konnten sie in der Ferne einen von ein paar Sturmtrupplern besetzten Unterstand entdecken. Die Anwesenheit der Imperialen verriet ihnen, dass Harkness in deren Gefangenschaft geraten sein musste. Bevor sie sich jedoch weiter damit befassen konnten, wurden sie von einem Sullustaner in republikanischer Uniform attackiert, den Cholakk mit einem Stunner niederschießen musste. Zu ihrem Erschrecken war dies einer der Leichname aus dem Lager, der auferstanden war. Sie konnten herausfinden, zumindest war dies Cholakks Theorie, dass die Leichen von Parasiten belebt wurden, die Enzyme in den biologisch toten Gehirnen freisetzten. Das Wissen um die Untoten machten sie sich zunutze, als sie weiter vorgingen und die beiden Sturmtruppen an der E-Netz Blasterkanone ausschalteten. Rettung von Dirk Harkness Sie drangen in völliger Dunkelheit und dem ständigen Nebel in das Umbra-Tal vor, und als sich der Boden unter ihren Füßen auftat, konnte Cholakk seine Freundin gerade noch retten. Ein riesiger künstlicher Schacht tat sich dort auf, wo sie gestanden hatte, aus dem ein TIE-Jäger aufstieg, womit sie erkannten, dass sie die Basis erreicht hatten. Am Morgen gelangten sie den Schacht hinunter, sahen sich allerdings einer Überzahl imperialer Sturmtruppen ausgesetzt. Ein Problem für sie stellte Cholakks Herkunft als Twi'lek dar, was ihm jegliche Tarnung als imperialer Sturmtruppler versagte, zudem war Okeefe in der Kleidung eines Mannes verkleidet, was ihre eigene Tarnung ebenfalls bei näherem Hinblick disqualifizierte. Aus diesem Grund wurden sie schon wenig später entlarvt, und um sich zu retten stürzten sie sich in ein Feuergefecht. Mit der Hilfe einiger Düsenschlitten fanden sie Schutz, und bevor die Verstärkung eintraft, gelangten sie über den Turbolift in die Ebene des Zellentrakts. Dort fanden sie Harkness vor, der gerade mitten in einem gewaltsamen Fluchtversuch befangen war. thumb|left|[[Jai Raventhorn und ihre Geisel.]] Der Söldner weigerte sich, die Flucht anzutreten, ohne Jai Raventhorn mitzunehmen, eine Agentin der Neue Republik, die mit ihm seine Zelle geteilt hatte. Bevor sie sich an die Rettung der Frau machen konnten, erschien diese bereits selbst, mit dem weiblichen Major Luana Treftite als Geisel und deren Blaster in der Hand. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte sie die Gefangennahme von Tru'eb und den anderen verhindern, die von der Verstärkung der imperialen Truppen bereits umzingelt wurden. Sie veranlasste die Evakuierung der Basis und erklärte dem Leutnant der Truppen gegenüber, dass sie ihre Peinigerin bereits zur Kontaktaufnahme mit der Regierung von Zelos II gezwungen habe. Hiermit war es ihr gelungen, den Planeten für die Neue Republik zu gewinnen. Governeur Galleros Nul war verärgert über die Vorgänge im Umbra-Tal und die geheimen Machenschaften einer umso geheimeren militärischen Basis der Imperialen, worauf er die Zerstörung derselben angekündigt hatte. Während der nachfolgenden Evakuierung flüchteten Cholakk und die anderen mit dem ''Lambda''-Shuttle des Majors aus der Basis, um den Planeten anschließend an Bord der Last Chance zu verlassen. Sie kümmerten sich so gut es ging um die Verletzungen ihrer Mitreisenden. Okeefe steuerte Wroona an, wo sie sich mit ihren Kontakten innerhalb der Allianz in Verbindung setzen konnte, um Raventhorn weiterzuvermitteln und die in ihrem Frachtraum eingesperrte imperiale Offizierin auszuliefern. Raventhorn entschied sich jedoch letzten Endes dagegen, weiterhin für die Republik zu arbeiten. Stattdessen schloss sie sich Harkness und seiner Söldnerbande an, der Black Curs. Persönlichkeit Tru'eb Cholakk war ein äußerst stoischer Twi'lek, der sich vorzugsweise mit grauen und schwarzen Waffenröcken kleidete. Er hatte eine tiefe und feste Stimme, und wenn er sprach, erwähnte er oft seinen Kampf zur Wiedergutmachung der Unterdrückung, die das Imperium und andere Organisationen über die Galaxis brachten. Angehörige seiner Spezies bekannten sich in Konfliktsituationen nur selten einer Partei zugehörig, Tru'eb jedoch war ein bekennender Idealist. Er war äußerst ehrenhaft, trotz seines verrufenen Jobs, und glaubte, er könne mit seinen Taten etwas bewegen. Cholakk brachte den Schwächeren und Unterdrückten zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs viel Mitgefühl und Respekt entgegen und hatte das Bedürfnis, ihnen zu helfen. Diese Einstellung war noch während seiner frühen Zeit durch Ereignisse auf Ryloth entstanden. Hinter den Kulissen *Tru'eb Cholakk tauchte erstmals in Cracken's Rebel Operatives auf, wo ein Teil seiner Vorgeschichte, sein Charakter und sein Beruf erklärt wurden. Die meisten der Charaktere, die in diesem Quellenbuch zu finden sind, wurden nicht mehr für spätere Werke verwendet. Während Platt Okeefe in Cracken's Rebel Operatives nur am Rande als Tru'ebs Partnerin erwähnt wurde, baute Peter Schweighofer gerade auf diese Figur stark auf. Tru'eb war in den meisten der Quellen- und Sachbücher, in denen sie verwendet wurde, als ihr Begleiter vorhanden und tauchte auch in den Romanen The Hunger und Schatten der Erinnerung an ihrer Seite auf. Quellen *''The Hunger'' *''Schatten der Erinnerung'' *''Imperial Double-Cross'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' (Seite 62) *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' (Seite 41) Einzelnachweise Cholakk, Tru'eb Cholakk, Tru'eb Cholakk, Tru'eb Cholakk, Tru'eb Cholakk, Tru'eb Cholakk, Tru'eb Cholakk, Tru'eb Cholakk, Tru'eb Cholakk, Tru'eb en:Tru'eb Cholakk